His Love For Heat
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: Neko!Kuroko has his first heat, and he calls Akashi for some help. He has no idea what to do, and he wants to get rid of his problem. I'm so sorry for writing this *No Regrets* Basically some Kuroko self lovin'. I don't know what to put for this.


A small teenage boy, who goes by the name Kuroko Tetsuya, laid on his bed in his room alone. He was fairly normal, good education, slightly social, has a few friends.

Though he was what people would call a neko. A half human, half cat hybrid. They looked like humans, but had fangs, a tail, and some senses like a cat. Though besides that, they were normal.

Kuroko's hair was a light beautiful blue, and so we're his cat ears on his head and his small skinny tail. His fangs were sharp, very useful. He was also quick, thanks to his natural small build, and it quite helped in basketball.

But one faulty came with being a neko, besides all the enhanced senses. Just like cats, dogs, almost any animal really, they went through heat.

And with the nekos, their heat was much more intensified, due to the human hormones. Especially for the male nekos.

So there Kuroko was, slightly squirming in bed, frightened. He was only laying down, reading a book, when he had suddenly felt hot and uncomfortable. Then he had gotten such a sudden arousal, that came from no where.

He didn't know what was going on, this never happened to him. It was his first time in heat. Male nekos usually hit their first heat when they are 16 through 18, while the rare females start 13 through 15.

Kuroko was so confused, he doesn't know what's happening or how to deal with it. He has never touched himself, never felt pleasure. He hasn't even had 'the talk' with his parents yet, about his heat.

He placed his book to the side, stopping his moving and studying himself. The fur on his tail was on end, but it wasn't noticeable since he had such short fur. His breathing was a bit fast and heavy, his lower region aching. He didn't even know how to pleasure himself.

He thought about going to his parents for help, but he felt a bit embarrassed. How could he speak to them like this? Besides, his parents weren't even home. They were out for the night, enjoying a small dinner since Kuroko encouraged them to.

They were always home, never going out and doing stuff. Kuroko just wanted them to have a good time together.

He was tempted to call one of his friends, but who to call? Kagami? No, he was too innocent. Aomine? Probably taking his daily cat nap. Kise was too annoying. Murasakibara was too innocent as well. Midorima would probably give a lecture. So... Should he call Akashi?

He was probably busy, but he needed this problem solved. Now.

He reached over, biting his lip as he felt his hard on rub against his leg, and got his phone off the night stand. He settled back down, trying not to move so he didn't worsen the problem. He looked through his contacts, finding Akashi's number quickly.

All of his friends were nekos too. Each and every single one had tails and ears to match their hair color, and each had such beautiful fur. He was always a bit jealous, but he was still a bit prideful in his own fur.

It only took a few rings, before Akashi picked up.

"Tetsuya? What do you need?" Kuroko heard immediately, and closed his eyes in relief.

"Akashi-kun... I don't know what's going on.." He said, his breath still a bit heavy. Akashi heard this, his ears perking a bit. He was currently at home, studying a bit before he went to bed.

"What is going on? Is someone attacking you, Tetsuya?" He asked, tilting his head slightly as he leaned back in his chair a bit.

"No.." Kuroko said slowly, trying to control his breathing. "I don't know what's happening.. My.. private part is hard and when I touch it by accident it feels... Weird... And I don't know what to do, it came on so suddenly.." He said, sounding a bit frightened. Only Akashi heard such emotion.

"..I see. You are in heat, Tetsuya." Akashi said with a bit of amusement. He already had his first heat, and that was... If he explained, he wouldn't be able to continue to the end because he would have to go solve his 'problem'.

"..Heat?" Kuroko asked, he never heard of such a thing.

"Yes. It means you're growing up, and that your body wants attention from yourself or a mate. Do you have someone yet, Tetsuya?"

"No." Kuroko answered immediately, even though he was confused. Heat? Was that a real thing?

"I see. Well, I'm going to tell you what to do. And you better listen." Akashi said, to which he heard Kuroko agree to reluctantly.

"Alright. Now, I want you to touch yourself once. Not one more time after that, just once, and tell me what it feels like." Akashi ordered softly, to where Kuroko stared down at himself in confusion.

"I don't know Akashi-kun... I don't know how to.. touch myself."

"It's like petting a dog. Just rub it once." Akashi said with a small sigh, waiting for Kuroko to go on.

Kuroko just bit his lip, but decided to go on with Akashi's information. His hand slowly trailed down his body, and he shivered slightly at the feeling. He hand finally made it to his pants, and he slowly rubbed over the big bulge.

He immediately closed his eyes, groaning softly in pleasure. Sudden waves of pleasure washed over him, and he almost forgot he was on the phone with Akashi.

"Tetsuya? Did you do it?" Kuroko heard, and picked up the phone he had placed on the bed. He put it to his ear, stiffling a moan as he continued rubbing himself, forgetting Akashi said not to.

"It feels... Good." Kuroko said, breathing heavily again.

"Alright... Now, you have to take off your pants, and boxers, and get rid of the problem. I'll tell you how." Akashi said, listening to what Kuroko was doing.

Kuroko just hummed in reply, putting his phone down again. He did as Akashi said with no questions asked, his eyes slightly glazed. He bit his lip again as he felt his pants and boxers slide against his member, before he removed them, kicking them off the bed.

"Is it done, Tetsuya?"

"Yes..."

"Okay. Now, I want you to wrap a hand around yourself, and to move your hand up and down fast, okay?" Akashi explained, continuing to listen to Kuroko's end.

Kuroko hesitated again, staring down at himself. Without touching he could tell he was so hard. Did his body really need this? Would it be unhealthy if he didn't do this?

His hand moved down again, and he gave out a startled moan as he grasped himself. Remembering what Akashi said, he immediately began stroking himself quickly, his breath hitching slightly. He closed his eyes, his head tilting back with his mouth wide open in pants and groans.

Akashi listened, and he could tell Kuroko was doing as he said. He closed his eyes, pushing down the arousal he felt coming on.

Kuroko began picking up the pace with his hand, feeling it slide up and down his member quickly, sending huge waves of pleasure through out his body. It felt so good.

He continued touching himself, until he felt a pressure begin to build in his stomach. He groaned loudly, which turned into a moan as he squeezed himself, continuing his motions.

"Tetsuya, do you feel anything in your stomach?" Akashi asked, startling Kuroko a bit. He just bit his lip, nodding even though Akashi couldn't see it. "Y-Yes... It feels... tight.. and hot.." He said, panting heavily.

"Okay. Just keep doing that until something white comes out of you." Akashi said, which confused Kuroko greatly. But he continued, too pleasured to stop his hand.

Soon enough, he saw what Akashi meant. With a loud moan, he had felt his stomach churn a bit as something white escaped his member. He panted heavily, laying his head back. He still felt hard around his hand. Shouldn't this problem be fixed?

"And that white stuff, is called cum, Tetsuya." Akashi said with amusement again. He then looked confused as he heard a whine on the other end.

"A-Akashi-kun... It's still there..."

"Huh? You mean you're still hard?" Akashi asked, a bit surprised. It was a bit rare for someone to still be hard after their release during their first heat.

"Y-Yesss..." Kuroko hissed out, squirming just slight again.

"Okay okay.. Alright.." Akashi said, trying to think of what Kuroko could do. He said he didn't have a mate, and he was sure that Kuroko didn't know how to pleasure himself further. He was truly innocent.

"Alright.. Tetsuya, it's alright. This is normal for some people, okay? Just... You see your tail, right?" Akashi asked, and heard a hum from Kuroko, taking it as a yes.

"You'll need to get that... Actually, I'll explain later. For now, just get your fingers wet somehow. Use your saliva." Akashi explained, and already heard the sloppy slurping noises from Kuroko. Honestly, it was hard not to get aroused by this. The noises Kuroko make...

"W-What then..?" Kuroko asked, already done lubing up his fingers.

"Push your fingers into yourself one by one, and stretch yourself, but not too much okay? You'll only need to fit something small in there, so you need to keep it tight. At least make yourself wet." Akashi explained, his voice a bit quieter. It was strange explaining this, but Kuroko needed this.

Kuroko just set his phone down again, eager to continue. He knew what Akashi meant, since the only other way to put something into himself is through his bottom, so he knew what to do.

His hand traveled down quickly, already prodding then pushing one finger inside. He bit his lip, closing his eyes again. The pleasure was so good, he felt hot and tight around his one finger. He slowly moved it in and out of himself, glad he convinced his parents to leave for tonight.

His other hand moved to his member, stroking himself again. He moaned out loudly, his second finger prodding his entrance again, before slipping inside. He winced a bit, but the pleasure was too great. The faint pain disappeared instantly.

He began stretching himself, thrusting his fingers into himself, moaning loudly as he stroked himself. Akashi couldn't take it, he needed sleep and he didn't want to gain an arousal to prevent that. "Tetsuya, take your fingers out of yourself, and replace it with your tail. I must go." Akashi said quickly, before he hung up.

Kuroko was a bit surprised, but did as he was told. He hung up and turned off his phone, after removing his fingers. He quickly moved it to the night stand, before turning over onto his stomach, hoping it would be easier.

He lightly grabbed his tail, lust over taking his mind preventing him from thinking about this. His body needed, wanted this, and Akashi said he needed to do this, so it was okay, right?

His cheeks turned red, as he moved the tip of his tail behind himself. Slowly, he pressed it at his entrance, before finally getting it to slip inside. It was a bit tight inside around his tail, and he moaned just slightly. Though he knew it needed help, so he continued using his hand, forcing more and more of his blue tail into himself.

Once he got enough in to where it felt like it was pressing against his stomach, did he stop pushing more in. It didn't hurt at all, but he felt so full, so good. He didn't know what to do next, but he tries guessing.

He tried wiggling his tail, and moaned loudly as he found out he could move it around inside him. He closed his eyes, as he breathed heavily. Slowly, he began swaying his tail about as best as he could inside himself, moaning loudly. He was glad for the muscle in his tail being strong enough for this.

His body felt like it was on fire. It was do hot, so good. His senses blocked out everything except the pleasure he was feeling, intensifying it even more. He slightly lifted his hips, getting some of his tail to wiggle in further inside himself. He then moved it back and forth inside himself, almost as if someone was thrusting into him.

He groaned and moaned about, not caring if someone outside his house heard him. The pleasure was just so good, he couldn't handle it. "hmnf... Hah..." Kuroko moaned out a bit, one of his hands reaching between his legs.

He began stroking himself again out of pure instinct, and his eyes widened slightly. "Ah!..Hah..Mmf.." He couldn't even speak as he picked up the pace with his hand and his tail. Was this another purpose for his tail? He would have never knew. It was incredible.

"Aah! N-Nyaa~!" He screamed out in pleasure, when he felt his tail rub something with in him. He didn't know what it was, but it was just stabbing him with so much pleasure, he just moved his tail to hit that instead.

His ears flattened against his head painfully, as he kept moaning and started bucking his hips in rhythm with his thrusts and into his own hand. Whatever this 'Heat' was, it felt so good, he hoped it never ended.

"enf... Hnng...Gah!" He almost couldn't handle the pleasure. It was almost too much now. It was like his tail was pressing against his stomach, and his hand was aching from moving around his member so quickly without a break.

Yet, he still didn't stop, until he came again. This time it was harder then before, dirtying his bed sheets with more white liquid. He panted heavily, dropping his hand from his member to support himself.

He was tired, so he let himself drop onto his bed, not caring that he was making the mess worse. He slowly spread his legs a bit, reaching a hand back and slowly pulling his wet tail out of himself. He moaned a bit at the feeling, before whining after he felt empty. But he was satisfied.

As tired as he was from his first time, he got up and went to the bathroom. He had to clean up before his parents returned. He hopped into the shower quickly, cleaning his body, his tail mostly.

Once he got out and dried, he replaced the sheets, putting the dirty ones into the washer. He finally heard his parents return home with his enhanced hearing, and smiled softly. He went downstairs after fixing his bed, and waited for them to walk inside.

When they did, they were a bit confused to seeing their son waiting for them, smiling. Though they stared in surprise as they heard their sons words.

"I've had my first heat, and it was amazing."


End file.
